gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gumball2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mayor Vanderwick page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MissingNo. (Talk) 14:22, November 20, 2011 Greetings, and good job! Hello, I am MissingNo., admin of the wiki. Your fanfictions are impressive and have much potential in them. I like this one the most. Congratulations on making an account, now you will be recognized for your work. I look forward to your fanfictions, and good luck! MissingNo. here! 18:35, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Talk with me! Gumball Awards As you might now, I'm organizing the Gumball Awards this upcoming December. I know it's Thanksgiving and you're going away for that, but if you get the time be sure to post me your nominations. Read about it on the page and then post me the nomination right here on my talk page. Remember, the deadline for nominations is DECEMBER 3rd, so get on the Internet and get those nominations rolling. Gumball2 21:28, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Gumball Awards Nomination I'd like to nominate a fanfiction for the Gumball Awards. *The Screwed-Up World of Gumball *MissingNo. *Adventure MissingNo. here! Talk with me! 15:49, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'd also like to nominate a few more things. *"I think the loser here is you, Emily Cartridge." -Emily in Delmore Part 2, Kayla Balloon *MissingNo. *Best Quote From A Saga *Emily Cartridge *GumbalFan2 *Best Made Up Character *Emily's Veangence Saga *WikiStarter *Most Suspenceful Fanfic MissingNo. here! Talk with me! 23:22, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Another Gumball Awards Nomination Hey, I would like to nominate two things for the 2011 Gumball Awards: Most Sespenceful Fan fiction: The Institution by you (was it written by you - sorry, I haven't checked about it yet) Best User on Wiki: WikiStarter Notable contributions: Creator of the popular sagas The End of Elmore and Emily's Vengence Saga. Nomination Entry I would like to nominate (I hope I win! orz....) two things. Most funniest Saga (Or part of it) The Messed-Up World of Gumball by MissingNo. Best Fanfiction Chracter Bobu by...ME! (I think he's awesome!) FanFStory 04:24, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Nomination I have chosen to make a nomination myself. *The Yearbook Saga *By Gumball2 *For Best Fanfic Gumball2 12:49, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Review request Could you please review The Screwed-Up World of Gumball saga? MissingNo. here! Talk with me! 03:32, November 25, 2011 (UTC) To Gumball2, I'd be happy to host the June 2012 Gumball Awards! By the way, I think we should reuse the Gumball Awards pages for future events by renaming and such (EXAMPLE: December GumbaIl Awards 2011 --> June Gumball Awards 2012) to avoid the pages taking up too much space. I'll even add a catagory specifically for Gumball Award pages. MissingNo. here! Talk with me! 21:43, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Rs Benson Hey its Rs Benson call my Pyron from the Darkstalkers. Reply: Suggestion Um... I'm not in favor of the message wall, because it notifies you of messages that do not even belong to you. Since it is unfair for a feature to be turned down by my favor, I'll set a poll for it to see what the community thinks. MissingNo. here! Talk with me! 23:06, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Reply It could work. Although, I think it could be better if the nominations can be based on more than review scores if there are lack of nominations. It could be based on normal feedback or "Spotlight Article of the Month" on the main page. But I think the idea is a good one. MissingNo. here! Talk with me! 20:35, March 16, 2012 (UTC)